Commissioner James Gordon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Police Commissioner James W. Gordon dedicated his career to cleaning up the corruption in the Gotham City Police Department, a goal he has come a long way towards accomplishing. He has been equally tough on crime, and in the pursuit of making Gotham City safe for all its citizens, Gordon has forged an uneasy alliance with Gotham's other top crime fighter, the mysterious vigilante known as Batman. Biography Jim Gordon, prior to the the events of Arkham Origins was a Police Captain who being not corrupt, caused him to be beaten up by Detective Arnold Flass loyal to Commissioner Loeb. Gordon attempted to bring down Arnold Flass only for Batman to intervene and stop the SWAT team Gordon sent to arrest Flass as well as other corrupt law officials. Incident Reports ''Arkham Origins'' Incident During the Christmas' Eve Incident, Gordon is still only a captain. At this point in his career he still thinks of Batman as a vigilante and not a hero. After Waylon Jones/Killer Croc is defeated on the roof of Blackgate Penitentiary, Gordon, Harvey Bullock, and the rest of the vigilante squad surround Batman, attempting to arrest him. Batman manages to escape however, and left Croc to be arrested cops. After the murder of Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb by "Black Mask", Gordon is put in charge of the GCPD, Gordon informs the honest cops that there is eight assassins to kill Batman as they had their chance to capture Batman before the assassins does. Gordon's daughter, Barbara, believes Batman is a hero, trying to help Gotham, leading to a heated argument between Gordon and Barbara. When Batman is in the GCPD, he encounters Gordon, leading to a quick scuffle between the two when Gordon attempts to draw his gun. Batman informs Gordon that he is on his side, but Gordon is still not convinced. Before Batman can convince him, Branden and the other SWAT officers enter the room, telling Gordon to clear the line of fire, so they can shoot Batman. Gordon, however, orders Branden to hold his fire, but Batman drops a smoke bomb, pushing Gordon out of the way once Branden and SWAT officers open fired, and proceeded to knock them unconscious. Later, while Batman is fighting Bane on a balcony of the Royal Hotel, Alfred contacts Gordon because he was afraid Batman was going to die during the battle. The GCPD arrive moments later, and Bane decides to flee. After Batman saves The Joker from falling to his death into the hotel's lobby, and once again eludes capture from the GCPD, Gordon and Bullock arrest Joker. Gordon is once again seen when Garffield Lynns/Firefly holds the Pioneers Bridge hostage with four different bombs, hoping to draw out Batman and collect the bounty of his head. Batman breaks into the GCPD command post on the bridge, where he informs Gordon of Firefly's bombs and his plan to detonate them if the police attempt to breach the bridge. Gordon, still not trusting Batman, tells Batman to stand down and orders the SWAT team to go. Firefly subdues the SWAT team, capturing Branden and his men. Batman eventually disarms 3 of the 4 bombs, and Gordon, still refusing to cooperate with Batman, and doesn't open the north firegate, which is the only obstacle blocking Batman's path to the last bomb. Alfred manages to remotely open the gate just as Gordon orders his team to disarm the last bomb. As Batman engages in a fight with Firefly, he drops the detonator for the bombs. After a struggle, Firefly attempts to detonate the bombs but the detonator doesn't work, as Gordon's team was able to disarm the final bomb. After defeating Firefly and leaving him for the police, Batman confronts Gordon. Gordon admits that he should have given Batman access to the final bomb earlier. Later, Gordon announces over the radio that he needs help at Blackgate Penitentiary, because The Joker has caused a full scale riot. Batman enters and secures the main gate before entering the prison to stop the riot. After fighting his way to Joker, Batman is confronted by Bane. During the fight, Gordon arrives and finds Joker strapped to an electric chair. Joker then springs out of the chair, knocks out Warden Joseph and takes Gordon's gun. He then makes Gordon sit with him on the chair, placing the chair's head gear on Gordon. After Batman appears to kill Bane, Joker lets Gordon go and attempts to shoot Warden Joseph. Gordon jumps in front of the bullet, but is unharmed due to his bulletproof vest. Batman asks for Gordon's and Joseph's help, but Gordon refuses as he believes Batman killed Bane. Batman tells Gordon Bane isn't dead, and he just stopped his heart. Gordon, surprised to hear that Batman didn't kill Bane, and realizing that Batman doesn't kill, finally agrees to help Batman and goes after The Joker with Warden Joseph. After finally defeating Bane, Batman goes after Gordon and Joker. Batman encounters a wounded Warden Joseph and is ambushed by Killer Croc. While Croc has Batman by the throat, a sniper appears and is about to kill Batman, when Gordon shows up and knocks the sniper out. The shot hits Croc which causes him to drop Batman. Croc leaves, saying it's not worth fighting Batman if there is no money involved. Batman and Gordon then fight off a mob of inmates to protect Warden Joseph. After stopping the mob, Gordon stays with Joseph, while Batman go after Joker. After stopping Joker, Gordon comes in and tells Batman that he still has to bring him in. Batman, however, disappears while Gordon is informing Bullock that he has The Joker in custody. After the Blackgate riot is over, Gordon is seen telling his daughter Barbara that he didn't bring Batman in because she believes in him, and says that he might be the person to bring hope back to Gotham. Shortly after the riots, Gordon reaches Batman by the communication line that his daughter hacked earlier. Gordon tells Batman that numerous Blackgate prisoners escaped, and due to the nights events, he is short on man power, and needs Batman's help to bring them all back into custody. After bringing all of the prisoners back in, Batman tells Gordon to stay out of his way, and let him do his job from now on. Gordon then replies in a friendly voice that he will think about it and thanks him for his help. ''Cold Cold Heart'' Incident During New Year's Eve, Gordon helped contain the riot activities at North Gotham. At the end, he was in talks to be a candidate for the position of Police Commissioner. ''Arkham Origins Blackgate'' Incident Three months after the Christmas event, Gordon informed Batman of a fire at Blackgate, and the prisoners taking over the facility. Gordon warned Batman of the threats in there, that almost every one of the prisoners hold a grudge against him. ''Between Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum'' Incident Some time between the New Year's Eve incident and Joker's takeover of Arkham Island, Gordon was promoted to commissioner. ''Assault on Arkham'' Incident Commissioner James Gordon and the GCPD turn up at the asylum in response to the prisoner escape orchestrated by the joker, during the battle for the island Bane attempts to rush the GCPD but is defeated by the intervention of Batman. The rest of the inmates are then forced to retreat along with Poison Ivy as the GCPD and Arkham security staff continue to regain control of the island as Batman continues to pursue the Joker, Deadshot, and Harley Quinn in order to de-activate Jokers bomb. ''Road to Arkham'' Incident Years later, Police Commissioner Gordon received an anonymous tip in the form of a vial of fear gas at the Gotham City Police Department. He forwarded the tip to Batman, which led him to stopping the Scarecrow and his latest schemes. A few weeks later, Gordon made his way to Arkham Asylum after Batman captured the Joker at Gotham City Hall. He witnessed Warden Quincy Sharp deliver a speech to his guards, to which Gordon sarcastically replied to one of the guards that Sharp was running for mayor, and not reminding them about their duties to the Joker. ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident Gordon, along with Batman, watches as security guards escort the Joker through Arkham Asylum. Batman arrived in the Intensive Treatment Center unit as Gordon was signing in. Gordon expressed fatigue because of having to deal with the police, the media and Batman after the Joker's kidnapping of the Mayor, but was relieved that the Joker was finally back behind bars. Gordon then witnessed the Joker's escape and Batman's unsuccessful attempt to capture him. With the Joker in control of security, Gordon was trapped in the intensive care unit along with Arkham guard Frank Boles. Unbeknownst to Gordon, Boles was secretly working with the Joker, and knocked Gordon unconscious. Boles then brought him to Harley Quinn in order to keep Batman from following them. Harley took Gordon to the Batmobile, in which a struggle took place. Gordon purposely dropped his pipe by the Batmobile, leaving a trail of tobacco to where he was taken the Medical Facility. Batman infiltrated the building to locate Gordon, where he sees him getting dragged away by Scarecrow. Batman found Gordon's body, and becomes distraught that he is too late to save him. Batman contacts Oracle, telling her that he was too late to rescue her father but is unable to contact her. After escaping Scarecrow's illusion, Batman returns to Gordon's body only to learn that it was not Gordon who he saw dead, but the body of a security guard Scarecrow killed. Seeing Gordon was simply a hallucination caused by Scarecrow's fear toxin. Batman sees Quinn taking Gordon captive, and rescued Gordon from captivity. Gordon had overheard that they were holding someone nearby, and upon investigation of the room in question, Bane was revealed to be inside. Batman ordered Gordon to escape as Bane attacked him. Gordon made his way out of the facility, and regrouped with Batman after the battle. Suddenly, Bane smashed his way to the surface, attacking Batman once again before being incapacitated after the Batmobile smashed him into the harbor. Batman instructed Gordon to go back to Gotham via boat, because the people of Gotham would need him more, and he'd be much safer. Gordon reluctantly agreed and left Arkham Island, along with a security guard. Somewhere along the journey back to Gotham, Gordon was recaptured by the Joker's thugs and taken to the Visitor's Center. There, he was tied up by the Joker and revealed to Batman when he entered the Joker's lair. The Joker planned to turn Gordon into a Titan monster, using his dart gun. However, Batman jumped in the path of the dart himself, subjecting himself to the formula, however, he is quickly able to cure himself. Gordon is then tied up to an electric chair and tortured during Batman's fight with Joker. After defeating the Joker, Gordon was set free, and able orchestrating the police attack force. They were able to infiltrate Arkham Asylum, as well as update Batman on the current status of the island. As soon as the situation was under control, Gordon apologized for the lost of the Batmobile before offering to give Batman a ride. The Dark Knight politely declined, stating that another was on the ride. Gordon then encouraged him to get some rest. Then suddenly, he received a police radio message, detailing that Two-Face was in process of robbing Gotham Bank, which Batman overheard, and raced off to the scene in his Batwing. Between'' Arkham Asylum and Arkham City'' Incident Gordon, alongside Batman, tried to stop Hugo Strange from building Arkham City, only for the Council and newly elected Mayor Quincy Sharp to block him out with the mayor nearly making TYGER the police force. ''Arkham City'' Incident After Bruce Wayne was captured, Gordon ordered all officers to stop taking prisoners to Arkham City. Shortly before Protocol 10, Gordon was called to a City Council meeting, where Strange said that he was unable to prevent the spread of weapons within Arkham City, and that the inmates were planning an escape, and that Protocol 10 had to be initiated. Unbeknownst to the City Council, this was Strange's plan all along. While Batman climbed Wonder Tower, Strange sent TYGER officers to Wayne Manor in order uncover more of Batman's secrets, only for them to be subdued by Robin and Nightwing. Gordon, now realizing Strange's true colors, goes to Arkham City to standby for a order he knew he would be given: arresting Strange and closing Arkham City. After rallying at the front gate, Gordon is shocked to see Batman carrying out Joker's dead body, asking Batman what happened, though Batman leaves without answering Gordon. ''Harley Quinn's Revenge'' Robin hears Vicki Vale talking to Commissioner Gordon on the radio. Two days earlier after Batman arrives in Arkham City again, Gordon tells him Harley Quinn and her crew ambushed the GCPD cops who were clearing the prison-city, and dragged them towards the Sionis Steel Mill. Batman says that he will rescue the cops, and Gordon asks him he knows Harley blames him for the Joker's death. Before searching evidence outside the Steel Mill, Batman hears Gordon on the GCPD radio. Gordon is next seen running towards the shipyard and gets knocked down by the explosion, from a bombs that Harley Quinn planted in the Joker's statue. Gordon is horrified that Batman never made out, however, Gordon sees that Batman and Quinn made out alive. When Gordon sees Harley holding a knife and attempts to stab Batman, Gordon tries to stop her, but Harley gets knocked into unconsciousness by Robin throwing a Shuriken. After the cops are safe, Gordon asks Robin if Batman is all right. Gordon and his cops apprehended Harley and her henchmen, and Arkham City is officially shut down. ''Arkham Knight'' Incident One year after the events of Arkham City, Gordon and the GCPD start evacuating the city when Scarecrow returns and the Dark Knights foes all team up and Gordon helps Batman through their final battle together. Quotes Arkham Origins *''"There is no such thing as a 'bat man.'"'' *"My side? My side works within the law. My side doesn't leave suspects with broken bones and teeth. We've earned Gotham's respect." - to Batman. *"You've got nowhere to run." - to Batman. *"Keep your distance. Don't provoke him. The bomb squad is nearly here." '' *"He is the worst kind of criminal. The kind who thinks their actions are justified - who acts completely outside the system." - to Barbara. * ''"I'm not big on taking orders from wanted men." *"They put me in charge of a station full of rotten cops." Arkham Asylum *"Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media and you. Yeah, it's been a helluva night." - to Batman. *"I'm not a rookie, I can handle myself." - to Batman. *"I don't like leaving you here." - to Batman. Arkham City *"All units, coordinate your... What the?" - to GCPD's officers. *"What the hell happened in there?" *"Batman? What happened?" - to Batman. Harley Quinn's Revenge *"Just keep the damn site covered. I don't want that madwoman getting out of there, understand?" *"How did you guess? Her goons ambushed my guys and dragged 'em towards the Steel Mill. We can't get close." - to Batman. *"You sure? You know she blames you, right? It could be a trap." - to Batman. *"I know you blame yourself. Don't. It wasn't your fault." - to Batman. *"You look terrible." - to Batman. *"When this mess is cleared up, we need to talk about that other problem. Remember?" - to Batman about Joker's body. *''"Hey kid, is he alright?" - ''to Robin about Batman. Batman: Assault on Arkham Arkham Knight * "Friend of yours?" Referring to the Arkham Knight. Psychological Profile Jim Gordon Real Name: James Worthington Gordon Attributes *Experienced police officer *Trained criminologist *Proficient in hand-to-hand fighting techniques *Expert marksman Extortion File Behind the Scenes In the Museum, there is an exhibit of a GCPD boat next to the lighthouse which is the same as the scene from Arkham Asylum where Gordon leaves Arkham Island boarding the GCPD boat after Batman defeated Bane. Voice Actors Commissioner Gordon is voiced by Michael Gough in Arkham Origins, Tom Kane in Arkham Asylum, and David Kaye in Arkham City and Arkham Knight. Category:Gotham City Police Department Category:Allies Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes